


Waking Nightmare

by MightyMouse16



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: loss of family member, recollection of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMouse16/pseuds/MightyMouse16
Summary: There are just some things that you have to deal with, no matter how much you deny it or wish for it to be a farce. You wish for it to be a dream. But there is a fine line between dreams and nightmares. One is favorable, and the other terrifies you. Imagine your own waking nightmare.





	Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story/essay I revised for my english 1010 class at college. This contains a death of my family member in the least descriptive way I could manage. May or may not trigger anything but read at your own discretion. Will post original later.

I didn't really have a lot of nightmares as I was growing up. Whenever I did though, I would naturally look for some comfort, and it didn't matter when or where, my grandmother was there for me. Alta Lee Lare is my grandmother on my mother's side, and one of the main people that helped raise me. A person that was inspiring, interesting, helpful, and comical. My favorite saying from her was, "I will always be in your corner". That is until one day, she wasn't. I remember how my tears left hot trails as they slid down my cheeks when the nurse and doctor told us what we already knew. They went through the normal protocol by taking my grandmother off the BiPAP, and apologizing for our loss. I barely stopped myself from flinching as one of their hands touched my shoulder. When that door closed gently with a resounding click, it served as a finality. I wanted to get out of my seat and punch the walls until my knuckles bled. I wanted to drown my pain with another sort in the form of a liquor bottle that belonged to the person that made me feel this way. Instead, I just sat there in that chair with heavy shoulders slouched in surrender. My hand held her stiff and cold hand tightly, the veins under her skin separating to either side as the pressure increased. Both me and my mother cried in our respective seats as our dynamic trio became a depressing duo. It was our turn then to give the bad news. There wasn't a lot of people we called for various reasons. We didn't have the numbers of some, others wouldn't pick up, and some just didn't have a phone. With each person, each monotonous ring, things began to settle. My voice wasn't as shaky, eyes weren't as blurry, and my body stopped shaking with choked sobs. I had to calm down despite me wanting to scream out my sorrows. I had to be the strong one for my mother. My gaze trailed over to her slouched form, body softly shaking with her own silent crying. I felt selfish. I lost a grandmother, but she lost her mother. A figure of authority, a friend, and a supporter that protected and did what was right for her children despite what it costed her. We stayed there for about an hour alternating between our chairs, holding each other, and touching her. We both tried to remember what she looked like. From the way her body became bloated due to the early stages of decay, to the way I covered her up with a special red blanket. I knew that this wasn't exactly right for us, but it was better than nothing I suppose. When we finally did leave the hospital, clinging to each other tightly, is when I finally went numb. I had accepted that my grandmother died alone long before I got there at the hospital, and hopefully passed in her sleep. At home, I went to my room with a quiet "Goodnight" and rubbed at my irritated eyes, and the feeling of my nose being burned by the smell of iodoform, and a very important piece of knowledge. Every nightmare that I ever had could not compare to that night. I had lost someone that I had trusted and loved. The very thought that this would happen to everyone terrified me. I lay paralyzed on my bed knowing that there wouldn't be any comfort for me, because this was one nightmare I couldn't wake from.


End file.
